Leonard Helperman
' Leonard Amadeus Helperman '(voiced by Shaun Fleming) was born on June 23rd, 1990. Spot's owner. He is picked on at school because his mother is the teacher, and is not very popular, but a good kid nonetheless. He wishes Spot would stop this whole masquerade and return home to be his dog before anyone else finds out about Spot's charade. Bio Leonard is Spot's master and best friend. He is very unpopular because his moms the teacher and just wants to be normal. All the other kids bully him and are mean to him. He gets beaten up, wrongly acussed, and punished on a daily basis because of Spot. Except for Scott,he doesn't have any friends at school. Show Leonard wants to be a normal kid and is ashamed that his moms the teacher. At school, he meets Scott Leadready II and becomes jealous of him. He finds out that Scott is really his dog and recuantly agrees to let Scott stay. He has the biggest crush on the girl next-door, Leslie (even though she likes Spot/Scott better). In one episode, its revealed that he had 2 other dogs before he had Spot. In another episode, Leonard has had it with everyone getting him yelled at, beating him up, wrongly accusing him, and insulting him so he becomes the biggest bully at school. But he later reforms when Scott tells everyone why Leonard is being such a jerk causing Leonard to cry in the process. Movie Leonard follows his mother to the awards ceremony in Florida leaving his pets at home. Later, Spot follows Leonard to Florida to meet Dr. Ivan Krnak. When they get there, Spot isn't turned into a child, but instead a man (which is Spots age in dog years). After escaping from a cage, they earn $500 and spend it on cool stuff. When they meet Mary back at the RV park, She starts to fall for Scott which makes Leonard furious and he wants Spot to get out of his life. The next day, Leonard meets his other pets when they arrive and decides to turn into a dog to be with Spot. At the lab, Spot saves Leonard and the machine blows up and turns Spot into a pile of dust. Angry aand crying, Leonard kicks the machine and it zaps Spot again turning him back into a dog. Leonard is happy Spots a dog again. Trivia * Leonard is similar to Meg Griffin (parents like humiliating her and is the most unopoular), and Charlie Brown (always put upon and bullied) * In an episode dated 12 years in the future, he and Younghee are married with their pets, Spot Jr, Little Jolly, and Maurice (Spot, Jolly, and Pretty Boys sons). Though Spot, Jolly, and Pretty Boy aren't seen in the future, since this takes place 12 years after the series and movie, Leonard's pets have obviously died at this point. Gallery A Lick is still a Kiss (1).jpg Category:Teacher's Pet Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Males Category:Kids Category: Nerds Category:Characters Category:Lovers Category:Living characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Humans Category:Pre-teens